


Divinités

by asrial



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fivesome, Humor, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On croit, à tord, que Thor est uniquement le dieu du tonnere. Il est aussi le dieu de la force, de la protection et...de la fertilité. Tous les dix ans environ, cette dernière petite chose se rappelle a son bon souvenir sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Et au bon souvenir de toute personne dans son environnement proche d'ailleurs. Heureusement, Loki veille. Il n'allait pas laisser passer ça quand meme. Et heureusement, il est partageur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divinités

Divinités

 

Natasha retint un frémissement sous le regard particulièrement acéré de Thor.  
Depuis un ou deux jours, le blond lui faisait…. Presque peur.  
Non, pas vraiment peur. Elle était une Avenger, un agent du SHIELD, une assassin… Elle n'avait pas peur.  
Disons qu'elle était…concernée par le brutal changement de personnalité du prince d'Asgard.  
Depuis presque une semaine à présent, Thor n'était plus aussi enjoué et enthousiaste.  
Petit à petit, il était devenu plus renfermé, plus agressif, plus possessif aussi. Plus silencieux…   
Le gentil prince enthousiaste disparaissait lentement sous un autre individu plus froid, un peu effrayant, au regard acéré qui faisait frémir la jeune femme.  
Hill aussi bien que Pepper lui avaient avouées la même chose pendant leur soirée "filles" du mardi soir. (Les garçons avaient la leur le même soir. Eux buvaient comme des trous en brayant depuis la console, elles dégustaient des glaces devant un film).   
Thor commençait à leur faire peur.  
De plus en plus, elles avaient l'impression d'être un steak devant un lion affamé.  
Natasha échangea sa position avec Clint dès qu'elle put.  
Immédiatement, elle se sentit soulagée. Mais pas très longtemps.  
Elle vit frémir Clint à son tour.  
L'archer n'était visiblement pas plus rassuré qu'elle d'être à proximité du dieu du tonnerre.  
Ils abattirent les derniers Doombots.  
Ou plus exactement, Thor abattit les derniers Doombots avec une brutalité remarquable qui se rapprochait davantage du Cro-Magnon en train de fracasser le crâne de sa proie que d'un prince guerrier entrainé à se battre.

"- C'est bon, on a finit, on peut rentrer." Leur annonça soudain Steve dans leur oreillette.

Rassurée soudain sans savoir pourquoi, Natasha soupira.  
Dieu du ciel ce qu'elle avait envie de rentrer. Et surtout de quitter sa combinaison de combat. Elle se sentait plus nue qu'à poil sous le regard de Thor qui…  
La jeune femme lâcha un glapissement de surprise lorsque le bras du prince l'attrapa par la taille pour la serrer contre lui.  
Immédiatement, elle se mit à se débattre.  
La prise sur sa taille se fit plus forte.

"- Thor ! Qu'est ce que tu fais !!!"

Le prince jeta un regard absolument malsain à Steve qui recula machinalement d'un pas.  
Qu'est ce qui arrivait au prince ?

"- THOR ! LACHE LA DAME !!!"

Le prince blond sursauta mais obéit par réflexe à la voix impérative.  
Loki attrapa Natasha par le bras pour se téléporter immédiatement à l'abri avec elle.  
Il la poussa dans les bras de Clint avant de se téléporter à nouveau près de Thor.  
Le jotun se colla aussitôt à son frère. Il prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser profondément à la seconde.  
Les bras de Thor l'entourèrent immédiatement.  
Loki parvint à dégager ses lèvres de celles de son frère.

"- HEIMDALL !!! J'AI BESOIN DE SIF, FANDRAL ET HOGUN ! MAINTENANT !!!!"

La lueur particulière du Bifrost enflamma le ciel moins de deux minutes plus tard, minutes pendant lesquelles Thor n'avait pas cessé de dévorer les lèvres et la gorge de Loki.  
Les trois guerriers se matérialisèrent non loin des frères.

"- Loki ? Qu'est ce qui se pa…..Ho bon sang !" La posture agressive de Sif se transforma immédiatement en inquiétude. "Mais ca fait combien de temps qu'il est dans cet état ??!! Ils sont fous ces mortels !!!"  
"- Ils ne savent pas. THOR ! Arrête de me mordre ! Tu fais mal !"

Le prince lâcha juste un petit grognement qui n'était pas sans rappeler ceux de Hulk agacé. Les trois guerriers d'Asgard se ruèrent sur le couple. Sans attendre, ils posèrent une main sur le Jotun qui les téléporta tous les cinq ailleurs.  
Les Avengers restèrent un long moment immobiles, incapables de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer sous leurs yeux.  
La seule chose qu'ils avaient comprit, c'était qu'ils venaient "encore" de se faire insulter par un asgardien. Ca commençait à devenir canulant ces histoires. Comment voulait-on qu'ils sachent des choses si on ne leur disait jamais rien ? Flute à la fin !!!

"- Heu… on fait quoi ?"

Le cœur encore battant, autant de crainte rétroactive que de contentement d'être dans les bras de Clint, Natasha secoua la tête.

"- On rentre à la maison ?"

Tout le monde approuva.

"- Il nous fait quoi, Pikachu ?" Se plaignit finalement Tony  
"- Sais pas, mais ca fait une semaine qu'il nous regarde bizarrement." Grommela Nat.  
"- Bizarrement ? Nous ?"  
"- Maria, Pepper et moi…Et tous les femmes qui lui passent sous le nez en fait."

Tony grimaça.  
Et Pepper ne lui avait rien dit ?

"- Ben va falloir que monsieur Viking se calme hein… Il est partit où d'ailleurs ?"  
"- Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ?"  
"- Et pourquoi Loki est venu ? Et pourquoi il a appelé du monde ? Et pourquoi…"  
"- TONY !!!" Le fit taire Bruce. "On en sait pas plus que toi." Rappela le scientifique.

Le milliardaire se renfrogna aussitôt.  
Il balança un coup de répulseur dans la figure d'un Doombot à moitié détruit pour se calmer.

"- Il bougeait encore." Se justifia-t-il.

####################################

C'est un Loki qui se tenait les reins qui se matérialisa au milieu du salon des Avengers.  
Immédiatement armes diverses et variées le mirent en joue.  
Le prince ne s'en occupa pas un seconde.  
Il était trop occupé à se masser le bas du dos pour y faire attention.

"- Loki…" Finit par gronder Fury. 

Ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de Thor depuis dix jours.

"- Ho, bonjour Fury."  
"- OU EST THOR !!!"  
"- Pour l'instant, il dort." Soupira Loki. "Stark, puis-je avoir quelque chose à boire et à manger ? En dix jours, je n'ai pas eut une seconde pour ça." Le ton était si ouvertement piteux que Tony prit la direction de la cuisine sans même réfléchir.  
"- LOKI !!!"  
"- Ha couché, Fury. Je mange et je vous explique."

L'estomac du jotun grogna si fort que les Avengers acceptèrent de mettre une sourdine momentanée à leur inquiétude.  
Loki se jeta sur la nourriture sortie du micro-onde. Il dévora un énorme reste de spaghettis puis une demi-pizza. Il avala un litre de lait entier avant de soupire de soulagement une fois sa faim première assouvie. Avant de rentrer, il faudrait qu'il passe faire des courses pour les trois autres Asgardiens.

"- Alors ?"

Loki dédia un immense sourire à Stark qui lui rendit un regard noir.

"- Que savez-vous des ministères de Thor ?" Finit par demander le jotun.  
"- Heu…."

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Vous n'avez jamais lu de livre sur la mythologie Nordique ? Alors que vous avez un de leur dieu avec vous ? Vous êtes consternants…"  
"- Hé !!!" protesta immédiatement Clint.  
"- Monsieur Thor est le dieu du Tonnerre, de la protection de la force et de la fertilité." Coupa soudain JARVIS.

Loki leva son verre de lait vers le plafond.

"- Merci Ami des murs, de relever un peu le niveau."  
"- Mais de rien monsieur Laufeyson."  
"- Loki s'il te plait."  
"- Comme vous préférez, Loki."  
"- LOKI ! Arrête de sympathiser avec mon IA !" Se plaignit Tony.

Le dieu des mensonges renifla simplement.

"- Je peux continuer ?"  
"- Je t'en prie." Railla Fury.  
"- Bien… Thor est le dieu de la fertilité comme vient de vous l'apprendre JARVIS." Reprit Loki. "Et comme nous n'étiez pas au courant, vous n'avez jamais posé de question et n'avez donc jamais remarqué que Thor était tout simplement en rut."

Un grand silence se prolongea dans la pièce.

"- Pardon ?"  
"- En rut, en chaleur, biologiquement poussé à s'accoupler…." Insista Loki avec un soupir avant de grimacer. 

Il avait bougé trop vite et la douleur de ses reins avait reprit.

"- …… Tu veux dire.."  
"- Je veux dire que vous avez tous faillit passer à la casserole. C'est pour ca que j'ai emporté Thor avec moi. Et que j'ai appelé Sif, Fandral et Hogun à la rescousse. Je peux prendre en charge mon frère seul si je le fait dès le début de son rut, mais pas quand il est en plein milieu ! Même à quatre il nous a cassé les pattes arrières."

Un nouveau grand silence passa dans le salon.

"- Ha…."  
"- Je sens plus mes reins." Se plaignit soudain Loki avec un petit geignement de douleur.

En pilotage automatique, Steve se leva, alla fouiller dans la pharmacie de la cuisine puis en revint avec une bande épaisse auto-chauffante. Il cassa le sceau plastique de la bande qui se mit immédiatement à chauffer. Sans réfléchir, il passa derrière Loki, souleva la veste et sa chemise pour placer la bande sur le bas de son dos.   
Le dieu allait pour protester mais ne pu d'émettre un geignement de soulagement presque abjecte de plaisir.  
Steve était définitivement un gentil garçon.  
Le capitaine laissa sa main sur la bande jusqu'à ce que Loki l'ai sécurisé en place avec sa magie.

"- Merci, Capitaine. Je ne savais pas que ce genre de choses existait."  
"- En pharmacie."  
"- J'y passerai avant de rentrer. Je ne suis pas le seul qui en aura besoin." 

Il était rare que Thor soit aussi avancé dans son cycle sans avoir déjà sauté sur quelqu'un. C'était même la première fois que le prince parvenait à se contenir aussi longtemps. Si Loki n'était pas intervenu…il y aurait sans doute eut des morts. 

"- Et maintenant ?" Finit par demander Fury.  
"- Maintenant j'attends que Thor se réveille. Il va encore être très amoureux un jour ou deux mais rien de comparable avec les dix jours écoulés. D'ici trois quatre jours, je pourrais vous le rendre."  
"- …Et ca lui prends souvent ?"  
"- Environ une fois tous les dix ans. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, d'habitude, je gère. Là j'ai été prit par surprise." Rassura le jotun. "Le temps passé dans un corps mortel et la multiplication des combats à dut précipiter son cycle. Normalement, nous aurions du être tranquille encore deux ans."

Heureusement que Sif, Hogun et Fandral l'avaient aidé à…calmer….Thor.   
Volstagg étant marié, jamais personne n'aurait l'idée idiote de lui demander son aide sur la question.

"- ….Et…les résultats ? Si Thor est le dieu de la fertilité…."

Loki haussa les épaules.

"- Normalement j'ai prit mes précautions, comme à chaque fois. Mais avec Thor, on ne sait jamais. La dernière fois que Sif à participé, elle a eut Thrud. Et Fenrir est de Thor aussi. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il est le dieu de la fertilité hein. Odin m'a demandé de le prendre en charge parce qu'il en avait marre qu'il repeuple la moitié de Midgar tout seul tous les dix ans." S'amusa le prince.  
"- …..Pardon ?"  
"- D'où croyez vous que viennent les cheveux blonds de vos populations nordiques ?" Railla Loki avant de se remettre à manger. "Ce n'est certainement pas une caractéristique humaine à la base." Insista le prince.

Il finit de bâfrer puis se leva.

"- merci pour le repas messieurs, madame… je vais retourner auprès de mon frère." Et il se téléporta sans plus attendre, laissant les mortels consternés et un pauvre Steve livide. 

Les blonds ? Quoi les blonds….Il était blond lui aussi… 

Loki prit quand même le temps de faire un crochet par la pharmacie et le supermarché avant de se téléporter chez lui.

###################################

Loki posa les trois énormes sacs de course dans la cuisine.  
Sa magie était aussi utile pour faire à manger que pour se défendre contre des géants de feu.  
Pendant que les pates cuisaient, Loki regagna la chambre.  
Thor dormait en étoile de mer au milieu du lit.  
Nus, Fandral, Hogun et Sif dormaient eux aussi, roulés en boule contre le grand corps musclé.  
Loki se débarrassa de ses vêtements puis rampa au milieu des dormeurs pour reprendre sa place.  
Thor ouvrit un œil, juste assez pour soulever la tête et la reposer sur les cuisses de son frère.  
Loki lui caressa les cheveux.

"- Bien reposé ?"

Thor hocha la tête, les joues roses. Il était rare qu'il perde son contrôle aussi profondément.

"- Je n'ai fait de mal à personne au moins ?"

Loki posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"- Non, rassure-toi. Je suis arrivé à temps."

Thor soupira de soulagement. Machinalement, il se mit à caresser la cuisse de son frère. Il ne lui fallut pas une minute pour être "très" en forme.  
Loki eut une grimace.  
Il était épuisé.  
Par contre, son frère….  
Thor remonta sur lui en délogeant les trois dormeurs pour venir l'embrasser gentiment.  
Loki se laissa faire. Il se laissait toujours faire lorsque Thor s'imposait lui.  
Aussi affamé que soigneux, Thor glissa une main entre ses cuisses pour venir lui titiller l'arrière train d'un doigt humide.  
Loki soupira doucement.  
Thor descendit sur lui jusqu'à venir le prendre entre ses lèvres.  
Loki protesta un peu d'avoir perdu les lèvres de Thor mais ses protestations se turent très vite, lorsque Hogun prit la place de Thor.  
Le jotun et le guerrier luttèrent un moment pour la dominance du baiser jusqu'à ce que Thor renverse Loki sur le lit.  
Hogun se glissa immédiatement sous le jeune prince, écarta les jambes l'accueillit sans peine pendant que Thor possédait rudement son cadet.  
Loki lâcha un petit grondement plus rhétorique qu'autre chose puis ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir le membre de Fandral entre ses lèvres.   
Sif resta à observer les quatre amants un moment jusqu'à ce que Thor lui fasse signe d'approcher. Le prince se redressa sans jamais cesser de besogner rudement son frère, attrapa Sif par la taille et lui fit poser les cuisses sur ses épaules. La jeune femme arqua les reins pour rester en équilibre pendant que la langue agile de Thor glissait entre ses lèvres humides jusqu'à venir titiller le petit bourgeon de nerfs.  
La jeune femme finit par jouir, trempant la barbe du prince. Thor rit doucement. Sous lui, Loki s'assouvit à son tour, la semence de Fandral coulant de sa bouche pendant qu'il gémissait. Les yeux clos, Hogun reprenait péniblement son souffle.  
Après dix jours de ce régime, ils étaient tous épuisés et prompts à lâcher l'affaire.   
Sauf Thor.  
Thor se désincarcéra du corps frais de son frère. Loki se délogea d'Hogun pour laisser la place à Sif que Thor fit rouler sur le dos.  
La jeune femme accueillit le prince avec délice. Epuisé, Fandral s'allongea près de Loki. Le guerrier posa sa tête sur ses cuisses pendant qu'Hogun annexait son torse.  
Les trois hommes reprirent leur souffle pendant que Thor rendait fou la jeune déesse.  
Puis Thor attrapa Fandral par la nuque….

#######################################

Heimdall grogna.  
Depuis qu'il avait prévenu Odin qu'il avait retrouvé Loki –le jotun n'avait plus la force de se cacher à ses yeux avec tout ce que Thor lui mettait dans le cornet-, le roi avait exigé du Gardien qu'il surveille ses fils sans se détourner une seconde.  
Heimdall grogna encore.  
Il n'avait pas signé pour jouer les voyeurs lui ! Et puis ca lui donnait chaud ces bêtises.

"- Heimdall ? Quelque chose de neuf ?"

Se montrer odieux ou pas ?

"- Non mon roi. Loki fait son travail."  
"-….Son….travail ?"  
"- Il laisse Thor le grimper comme une chienne en chaleur pour éviter qu'il ne repeuple Migdar dans tous les sens."

Odin s'empourpra soudain. Il n'avait jamais reprit ces ordres lâchés sous le coup de la colère, près de deux milles ans auparavant.  
…..Oups ?

Heimdall se désintéressa du roi.  
Il était sur que les draps tiendraient debout tout seul quand Loki les retireraient du lit tient.  
Et heureusement, s'il avait l'image et le son, le Gardien n'avait pas encore l'odorama.  
Que les Norns en soient remerciées.  
Il rougit un peu lorsque Loki et Fandral prirent en sandwich Sif, Thor et Hogun sur eux de chaque côté.  
Holala… Mais ils n'arrêteraient jamais ?


End file.
